Le Souvenir du Parfum des Roses
by Heleonora
Summary: "Un parfum d'oubli. Un sentiment d'amertume. Le fait bien réel d'un échec. Une dernière image de toi qui s'évapore face au soleil couchant. Et moi." L'histoire s'inscrit dans Soul of Gold par besoin de personnages et d'événements. Risque de spoil donc !


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Rating :** K -

 **Statut :** Texte complet

 **Genre :** Romance / Poetry

 **NDA :** Un nouveau petit texte écrit à partir d'une idée qui me trottait à l'esprit depuis un petit moment. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
(Attention, pour les grands courageux qui souhaitent commencer Soul of Gold, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas dépassés les épisodes 3 et 4, il y a du spoil ! J'aurais prévenu ! )  
Merci de lire et laissez vos avis, je les attends avec impatience ! :3

Encore merci à Scorpion-chan-23 pour avoir relu avec attention ce texte et pour toutes les gentilles choses que tu m'as dites !

* * *

Une odeur fluette et légère transperçant les airs. Un parfum retrouvé au goût trop prononcé du passé. Une fragrance qui laissait des traces trop visibles d'oubli, d'abandon, de lâcheté mais surtout d'impuissance. Mélancolie morbide qui ne sait prévenir de sa venue. Mélancolie haïe qui ne sait que jouer de son poison sur les cœurs et sur les âmes. Les transpercer violemment d'une épée noircie à l'encre de son malheur qu'elle semblait aimer faire partager avec une trop grande passion.  
Je voulais écrire mes passions et les dangers du monde. Prévenir sur les souffrances qui procuraient les joies trop vites effacées et les malheurs bien trop profondément ancrés. Mais je n'ai pu que pleurer et regarder en silence le spectre pétrifié de ma vie écoulée. Un frisson. Autour de moi, l'essence même de ma déchéance m'enveloppait avec une grâce immorale. Une déchéance à l'odeur étouffante de la rose. Au parfum suave de la violette. Une fragrance qui était tienne.

Un parfum d'oubli. Un sentiment d'amertume. Le fait bien réel d'un échec. Une dernière image de toi qui s'évapore face au soleil couchant. Et moi.

A chacun sa « Madeleine de Proust ». Pour certain, elle se résumait en une gourmandise délicieuse, un plat préféré, uns sucrerie d'enfance. Pour d'autre, c'était une image, une sensation, une situation ou même une personne. Pour moi, c'était un délicat parfum. Celui qui, sans le savoir, hanterait ma vie, serait la clé de mon malheur. Aussi porteuse de mon bonheur.

 _« Angelo ! Ne t'éloigne pas trop mon cœur ! »_

 _Le regard d'un petit garçon de trois ans à peine, qui s'arrêta dans sa course, au milieu d'une foule qui ne lui était pas inconnue, avant de se retourner vers la source de cette voix aimante et aimée. Un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Un enfant qui saute heureux dans les bras accueillants de sa mère. Le sourire charmé des passants face à cette scène d'une tendresse infinie qui se déroulaient sous leur yeux et qui apporterait un peu de bonheur dans leurs vies délestées de plaisirs. Ils iront probablement, le soir à table, raconter à leur famille, à leur amis ce qu'ils avaient vus, afin de leur offrir un peu de légèreté au milieu de cette vie qui se voulait cruelle pour eux. Ce moment particulièrement touchant qui les avait tous émus un court instant, lorsque leurs avaient été partagé la joie et l'amour sans limite entre cette jeune veuve, qui s'obstinait malgré les temps difficiles à garder son étal de roses sur le marché du pauvre village auquel tenait tant son cher époux disparu, et son jeune garçon à qui elle sacrifierait tout si cela permettrait de faire son bonheur. Ces instants précieux qui valaient de l'or et qui savaient réchauffer les cœurs tristes mieux que n'importe quel feu. Car ne dit-on pas que l'amour est plus fort que tout mal ? Parfois, y croire, ne pouvait qu'alléger les peines de l'âme et les fatigues de l'esprit. Alors le petit garçon vivait heureux, ne comprenant pas la pauvreté du monde ni ses malheurs. Sa mère l'aimait, lui l'aimait en retour, et cela suffisait à construire sa petite vie, au milieu des délicates effluves de ces fleurs, tant aimées et chéries, qui l'enveloppait d'une douceur maternelle et bienveillante. Sans se douter que les roses se fanent bien trop vite, laissant derrière elles un sentiment trop violent d'incompréhension. Surtout pour un petit être de trois ans, qu'on menait face aux grandes portes en bois sombre de l'orphelinat, une larme au coin des yeux, le remord emplissant les corps de ces êtres habillés de noir qui autrefois avaient souris si chaleureusement à cet enfant, à sa mère, à son père._

 _Et les mois avaient passés. Quelques années aussi, mais pas trop non plus. Deux ou trois. Il ne savait plus trop. Il s'en fichait . Il avait tout perdu. Tout oublié. Jusqu'au souvenir du parfum des roses. Et puis on l'avait amené. Un grand monsieur aux cheveux longs et bouclés d'un étrange vert pale et aux yeux perçants dont il ne saurait décrire leur couleur, entre un doux rose et un violet délicat. Il l'avait suivit sans broncher. Hypnotisé par la puissance qui semblait émaner de lui, sans qu'il ne sut comment, mais aussi cette attention particulière qu'il semblait avoir à son égard, une sorte d'affection paternelle qui le gêna, lui à qui toute attention avait été retiré._

« Un grand destin t'attends tu sais ? Là où je t'emmène, tu feras parti d'une élite, puissante et respectée. »

 _Mais le garçon ne comprenait pas l'ampleur de ces paroles, ni même pourquoi on était venu le chercher lui, devenu turbulent, sans plus aucuns espoirs, s'accrochant à la solitude comme à une amie fidèle alors que d'autres enfants espéraient encore qu'un jour, ils auraient une famille qui saurait les aimer. Chose à laquelle rigolait Angelo, que la dureté de la réalité avait rattrapé bien trop tôt. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé au Sanctuaire, dans ce lieu inconnu et presque effrayant, face à ses yeux d'enfant, même endurcit par les caprices de la vie, alors que le soleil chutait terriblement dans la mer. Accablé par la fatigue du voyage, il n'avait fait attention à rien autour de lui, se demandant même si il ne s'était pas endormit et que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve qui le laisserait indifférant à son réveil. C'était probablement ça. Il y avait cru. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le mena dans une pièce étrange où étaient disposés plusieurs lits. Plusieurs lits dont un était occupé par un autre garçon qui semblait avoir son âge. Cheveux azurs aux épaules, grands yeux océans, curieux mais amicaux et surtout un parfum qu'il redécouvrait avec délectation alors qu'il s'approchait inconsciemment vers cet inconnu._

 _« Aphrodite » lui dit-il, sourire aux lèvres et l'index pointé sur sa poitrine, alors qu'ils étaient face à face, échangeant des regards curieux l'un sur l'autre._  
 _« Angelo » répondit-il à son tour, imitant maladroitement le geste d'abord fait par le premier._

 _Les yeux brillants de contentement. Un sourire franc sur leurs lèvres enfantines._  
 _Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés._  
 _Découvrant avec lui un nouveau parfum._

 _Vite devenus inséparables, les deux enfants ne semblait pas avoir subit les barrières du langage. Ils se comprenaient au moindre regard, ce qui avait d'abord surprit, puis attendrit et enfin laissé place à l'habitude d'un langage connu d'eux seuls dont il gardaient précieusement le secret. Et au fil du temps, une nouvelle odeur s'était ancrée à celle de ses souvenirs. Celle de la fleur préférée de son ami. Celle que portait inconsciemment sur lui le futur Poisson. Celle de la violette. Une odeur qu'il avait gravé dans sa mémoire, qui avait grandit avec eux. Qui l'avait accompagné dans toute les étapes importantes de sa vie. Son entraînement de chevalier. Sa remise d'armure. Sa première mission. Une odeur qu'il aimait, mais qu'il préférait sentir au creux d'un cou blanc, son ami dans ses bras. Ce qui le troubla un moment, ne sachant comment interpréter ces nouveaux sentiments. Et puis il avait comprit. Les sourires n'étaient plus innocents. Les regards brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, des lèvres audacieuses furent délicatement posées sur les siennes, quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui avaient eues un goût sucré auquel il n'avait su renoncer par la suite. Prémices d'une romance noyée par l'horreur de ceux qu'ils devaient devenir. Détruite par leur destinée et par ce que le monde attendait d'eux qu'ils deviennent. Oubliant que sous les masques se trouvaient des hommes. Le faisant oublier aux concernés eux-mêmes. Qui ne retrouvaient ce qu'ils étaient vraiment que l'un avec l'autre. Se rappelant qu'ils étaient aussi des hommes dans ces moments, capable de sentiments qu'on leur refusaient._

 _Des hommes que la mort avait fauché._  
 _Définitivement._  
 _Et qui s'étaient retrouvés jugés._  
 _Même au travers de la mort._

 _Jusqu'à ce que de nouveau, il fusse attiré par un sentiment amené par un courant d'air léger. Étourdi et perdu. Mais qu'une chose appelait tout en guidant ses pas, avant de se retrouver face à un étal, quasiment identique aux souvenirs de son enfance qu'il croyait avoir oubliés, se revoyant dans les yeux des jeunes garçons accompagnants une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Héléna. Qui lui rappelait sa mère disparue. Son amant tombé, tout comme lui le fut, au combat et qu'il croyait perdu. Et c'est naturellement qu'il s'était raccroché à elle, comme un homme à une bouée, perdu en pleine mer. Seul et sans espoir. Perdu et abandonné. Mélangeant souvenirs et sentiments, l'humain qu'il était et l'homme qu'il voulait être. Et un matin ils s'étaient retrouvés, face à face. La surprise en emportant un, l'audace d'une rencontre imprévue prenant l'autre. Et il avait cru que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant. Il le croyait sincèrement. Il le voulait. Le contexte ne devant plus faire d'eux ce qu'ils devaient être. Ne sachant même pas pourquoi ils étaient là, l'un et l'autre. L'un face à l'autre. Tous deux voulant se retrouver une nouvelle fois. Son visage plongé dans un cou de marbre au parfum retrouvé, sa main plongée dans l'épaisse chevelure azurée, ses lèvres retrouvant leur vieilles habitudes. Avant que des circonstances qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas clairement ne les sépares à nouveau. Ne lui arrache tout ce qu'il croyait avoir retrouvé._

J'ai son cadavre dans mes bras. Preuve d'un ultime échec dans ma vie. Preuve qu'à tout jamais je ne cesserai de perdre les êtres qui me sont chers. J'ai longtemps cru que j'aurai droit à une rédemption. Jusqu'à ce soir, où une fois encore j'ai tout perdu. Je suis de nouveau seul, face à mes pensée qui me hante. Dans l'air, il ne reste plus de toi qu'un souffle. Mes souvenirs hurlent dans mon crane à l'en faire exploser.

Je ne sais plus où je suis.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis.

Je ne sais plus qu'une chose. C'est qu'il ne me reste plus en cet instant qu'à rester là, m'enivrant une dernière fois du parfum entêtant des roses qui savaient se mêler à merveille à celui, pur et délicat, des violettes que tu aimais tant.


End file.
